My Soulmate, My Fallen Angel
by KathrineZabini
Summary: Taehyung is an Angel, a Broken angel and Jungkook is a, well...You'll see soon. Hope you enjoy it well :)
1. Chapter 1

Taehyung is an Angel, a Broken angel and Jungkook is a, well...You'll see soon. Can they make their love work against everything standing in their way? Will they find themselves before everything is gone beyond the time to repair? Can they make their existence work?

* * *

THE ROUGH MIDNIGHT

* * *

The last light of the evening was gone when Jungkook just returned to his home, more precisely his and his husband's home, late in the evening exhausted from work. Truth to be told, they married secretly, just the two of them in a church. They exchanged the rings, both dressed in ivory suits in a simple European church, its murals giving a soft colourful glow to the interior passing the dainty sunlight. It was a peaceful quiet evening that time, each of them looking into their eyes lovingly, filled with happiness.

It was a beautiful day except for the fact that Jungkook was still sensitive about the subject of God due to the unjust things that happened to him. To Taehyung it looked more like an angry child ignoring his dad for not getting his favourite ice-cream. Even though the circumstances were far from being perfect, at that moment of gazing into his lover's eyes, Jungkook felt happy that the one he loves loves him back. He couldn't have asked for a more perfect wedding even if it were just the two of them, his heart booming with love and happiness for the other.

It's been seven months after their wedding but they both still had some moment of vulnerability they weren't comfortable to share. Of course it dint mean sex, god it was spectacular like Jungkook would swear by frequently. It was something about their whole existence, they refused to show each other the pain they held in themselves due to the other. To be exact, it was the subject about each other's characteristics of existence _. What they were and what they held within themselves_. Obviously they had these question even when they got married, they just chose to not to talk about the topic for the time being.

But today as Jungkook pushed opened the expensive wooden door, he sensed that the air felt different. Taehyung wasn't waiting for him to give a tight hug,whispering how much he missed him.

'Maybe he fell asleep or he isn't back home yet' he convinced himself. Dropping his bag on the table beside the couch, he made way to the kitchen. Grabbing a water bottle he went to the sofa and plopped down leaning back his head. He gulped down the contents and took a heavy breath in, sighing, closed his eyes and trying to relieve the stress.

'Taehyung~ah, I'm home' he announced but was met with silence. 'Where are you?' he voiced out loud to the empty room.

Wondering where Taehyung went, he rose from the seat and marched towards their bedroom. Pushing the door open, he barged in all the while saying 'Tae' making sure not to be too loud to wake him, in case his Tae was sleeping.

But unfortunately he couldn't find him there, he even checked under the bed and _fuck_ , even in the closet. Jungkook started to get worried and tried calling tae, but the other's phone was left on the table near the bed, now ringing at full volume.

'Where did you go tae' he whispered to himself, worried.

He even went to the gym room in their house, in case Tae was too stressed and wanted to workout away his worries. But still none besides the equipments and Jungkook were present inside the huge hall.

Something clicked in his mind and rang to Yoongi, because yoongi was the only one Tae was close with. After full six rings, the call was picked up, a heavy muffled voice responding.

"What's with the ungodly hour call miss-little-bitch?" Yoongi questioned.

"Did-did you see taehyung today after I Left?" he asked, not wanting to panic the shorty Min Yoongi, completely ignoring the insult.

"No Jungkook. And you know how he goes off to his cocoon, check out there. And importantly you know he loves you too much to let you go. And finally, for fucks sake let me sleep " his voice boomed followed by a hang up beep, not even waiting for Jungkook's response.

Then it clicked to his mind, he knew where his Tae might be. He rushed to the Hall and opened the fake wall with a password too complex to remember. That's why he never thought that Taehyung would have gone there, tae frequently forgot this password, but this time he must have succeeded in his attempt to open the door without Jungkook's help.

He descended down to the room, a faint white glow shining through the room. But the source was not manmade and as soon as he saw the small crumpled little source, Jungkook rushed to the form wrapped in blankets.

After prying away the blankets, a layer of light surrounding the form was attacked by Jungkook's hands, even though they were unalarmingly pressed on the barrier, more like stroking on the barrier.

Within few seconds the barrier went down and Jungkook touched his boy's face, cupping his cheek.

' _Tae'_ he whispered.

Taehyung was curled up as a ball, shirtless and his bottom coved only by a ¾ sweatpants. His skin was warm which one might assume due to the lack of air blocked previously by the blanket for two hours, but it wasn't true. Sweat beads were cascading down his bare chest, eyes closed and breaths coming in irregular puffs. It looked like Tae was sleeping, obviously having a nightmare.

' _Wake up Taehyung~ah, it's okay, Im here...Wake up baby'_ Jungkook stirred the boy from sleep, crouching down to the ground.

Taehyung's eyes shot open taking in Jungkook's face and how he was murmuring over him and realized that it was all a nightmare and nothing more. He let out a whimper, casting down his eyes, clutching his lover's shirt. His eyes swirled with uncertainty and more dominantly pain.

It was true, his face crunched up looking like he was pain.

' _I-i-it h-hu-urt-s-s'_ the petite boy whispered, giving way to a hiccup.

Jungkook was cooing over the boy and was confused with the answer. He didn't know what was hurting the boy until his hand went down on Taehyung's shoulders to make him sit on his lap. That was when he found something solid, rough and at some places soft. Then the realization hit Jungkook and he flipped Taehyung as soft as he could so he could have a look.

And there was it, just like Jungkook knew-The Angel's wings, the magnificent white wings. But what was painful about the sight was, the feathers were ripped leaving the wings tattered and damaged. Dark dried blood was covering the damaged places, with them being spread to the pure white feathers. What was even more horrible was the dark blood leaking from his lover's shoulder girdle, just where the Wings protruded from his body.

' _NOO!'_ Jungkook shouted at the sight of some bare bones and bloodied feathers covering his lover's wings. He immediately rushed to Taehyung's side picking up his lover, careful not to hurt Taehyung's back even more and made way to their bedroom, with the wings dangling between the space of his two clutched hands.

' _It's gonna be okay baby'_ he whispered in Taehyung's ears, while the boy in his hand was clutching on to his shirt and neck tightly.

' _I'm here with you, I promise to take care of you, I promise Tae'_ he whispered over and over again like assuring a child. Taehyung let out a pained whimper burying his face in his lover's chest, occasionally letting out a hiccup, and breathed in and out in attempt to distract himself from the pain by smelling his heaven.

And yes, his heaven was _Jeon-fuckin-Jungkook_.


	2. Chapter 2

HAPPY VALENTINES DAY GUYSS!

SO I DECIDED TO POST THE NEXT CHAP FOR MY LOVABLE READERS. ENJOY!

And Hobi is missin' sum1 please find that boy, he's givin me all this heartache and headache...I'm gonna sue him one of theses days i swear ASDFGHJKKJN

* * *

TOXIC

* * *

Jeon Jungkook carefully placed Taehyung who was in his arms on the bed and made him lie flat on his stomach. Taehyung still clutched his lover's shirt by his left hand afraid to let him go. The angel was hurt and tired and most importantly sleepy.

'I'll be back in a sec' he assured, placing a chaste kiss on Tae's forehead.

Jungkook hurried back to Taehyung, his hands clutching the first aid kit and water for cleaning. Taking his hand into his, he started to clean the dried blood on the wings with cotton dipped in water, first aid box by his side. It was cold, making Taehyung shiver from the contact of water on his bare back. Jungkook didn't even care if the mattress got damp or stained with blood, he just wanted Taehung to heal.

After cleaning the dried blood with water, he patted it dry and started applying the antiseptic, to which the boy below hissed. After applying the medicine to the wings, he moved to the shoulder girdle, which looked the worst. It looked like the whole part where the wings came from were wounded, making Jungkook's heart heavy with pain. Hastily he applied the medicine to the remaining wounds constantly earning hiss of pain and closed the wound with dressing. He couldn't take it anymore, seeing his Tae in pain.

'It's all because of me' he whispered to himself but Taehyung heard that.

'Kook' Tae whispered but at the lack of response he called out again 'Jungkook~ah, look at me, just look.'

'I don't want you to be like this, i don't want you to suffer but now I am the reason that you are hurting, can't you see that? It hurts to see you like this.' He replied back softly, his round eyes getting glassy, full of sadness.

'I'm okay baby, we'll make it through, I'm one strong Angel remember? And i would NEVER LEAVE WHAT'S MINE' he tried to assure the other.

Jungkook's face cracked a subtle smile, 'I know, anndd it sounded like the Angel's confessing again after a long long time' holding Tae's hands, he gave them a light squeeze after winking playfully.

It's been long since they shared a moment like this, just like how they now had off time from work. Tae just looked at his lover longingly, without being able to say anything, because he knew, it's been too long.

'I'd still know without you telling. I always will be yours, Kim Taehyung' Jungkook added, smiling to ease up the situation.

Closing the space between them, the two met with their lips as if on instinct, closing their eyes and praying everything would be okay. It was full of worry and longing, but was still sweet. Jungkook's lips parted, allowing the angel's intrusion of tongue, lowly moaning at the warmth. Anyone could say they have been apart without intimacy if it didn't include cuddling and chaste kisses. Both missed each other than they could ever show, but the fate was pulling them apart forcing them to spend less and lesser time with each other for the past months.

'I'm not going anywhere, Tae'

'I'd die with you than to live without you somewhere else'

They spoke at the same time staring into each other's eyes.

'You are not dying on me and you promised it and you better keep that up' Jungkook tried to sound strict but came off as a request, his voice slightly trembling and his heart dropping a bit.

'I will definitely keep that up ' he replied with kissing the other's soft lips.

'Sleep Tae'

'Sing for me' Taehyung ordered, staring into the doe black eyes which he deeply loved.

Jungkook scooted closer to the angel on the bed, facing each other and pulled him into his chest. He realized he did not even change from his work clothes and so started to unbuttoned his shirt and removed both the tie and shirt leaving on his dark trousers. Tae scooted closer into his lover's chest, breathing in and out taking in the masculine scent. Jungkook moved his hand to rest it on Taehyung's exposed neck, playing with the hair there.

'This is the only time you get to baby _me_ ' came Taehyung's muffled deep voice which made Jungkook giggle showing he was willing to take chances.

He started humming while playing with the hair, his sweet voice passing into the angel's ears. He started to sing 'Nothing Like Us' while holding his lover secure against his chest.

 _I wish that I could give you what you deserve._

 _Cause nothing can ever, ever replace you._

 _Nothing can make me feel like you do, yeah..._

 _You know there's no one, I can relate to_

 _I know we won't find a love that's so true_

 _There's nothing like us_ _, T_ _here's nothing like you and me_

 _Together through the storm_

 _There's nothing like us_

 _There's nothing like you and me together, ohh..._

Jungkook had to take a deep breath in order to keep his emotions at bay and to not shed tears. He knew they could make it through even though they don't know how to. He sang the last lines into the other's ears.

 _There's nothing like you and me_ _  
_ _together through the storm_ _  
_ _There's nothing like us_ _  
_ _There's nothing like you and me, together..._

Slowly exhaling from the song's note, he sighed mutely maintaining his silence. After a moment, he pressed a long kiss into the other's nape below the ears and pulled back to see the sleeping angel. He was breathing in and out evenly, soft hair splayed across his forehead, his wings behind him. He patted his head slowly in fondness while staring at the beautiful face.

Jeon Jungkook could remember the time Taehyung promised him at their wedding, how Tae would never leave him even when The Heavens were not on their side. He knew why they were against to them being together. Of course he knew. Even if million times Taehyung said it wasn't because of Jungkook, he would never believe because he knew the reason _why_.

He found it out whenever the topic of each other being together came into discussion- Taehyung would avoid his eyes, finding excuses to focus on somewhere else or rather go away to the other room in frustration yelling at him to drop the subject. He found it out when Taehyung was hugging him in bed thinking Jungkook was asleep and would whisper 'it's not cause of you baby, I really wish i could tell you that with confidence to your face. You won't hurt me'. That's why he really wished he could give the angel everything, because he deserved that. The angel was missing out on so many things by being with his he thought.

To others it might seem like a typical story, how could an angel and human co-exist as lovers? Their natures were so different the others would say. But he knew it wasn't due to that, that he was a human and tae was an angel. Even though his nature rarely came up to surface, he even doubted himself if he was that creature. Not even Tae spoke about the concerning matter. He just ignored it, treating him like a good porcelain doll, like he was all good.

But he wasn't, at times. At times he was afraid of what he himself can do. But he tried hard to not show that side of him.

That he was a quarter Faeriemancer.

But no one acknowledged that, that he was harmful to those around him.

On the scale of snake venom to polonium-210, he was definitely _as toxic as Polonium-210_. It would make others think venom was so much a better option.

But tonight, Taehyung and Jeon Jungkook cuddled and fell asleep, taking in each other's warmth and scent, just like the days in the past, ignoring their future and holding on to the present but most importantly, holding on to each other.

* * *

Until next time, stay healthy guys!

And don't forget to review.


	3. NOTICE

**AN: Not a chapter!**

 **Okay. I know i haven't been a great writer but i re-found my passion to write stories again and have been updating my various stories in this site as well as others. I really do not know what is wrong with this website because, as a writer i usually write my stories in my laptop, proof check twice-thrice and then update it to the account. I usually check only the punctuation after it is uploaded in this website and then update it to the story as a chapter. I take really long time to proof read to check the grammatical errors on my laptop which is totally time consuming after i type it out(just like any other author ik) but this website is making me proof read twice, the whole chapter-line by line- the one that i already did very carefully, and make me proof read again after i upload/publish it her. This makes my writing look sloppy and make it look like i don't know how to make a sentence in English.**

 **Eg: 'to' changed to 'of' or 'ought to' gets changed to just 'out to'- here letters get disappeared, making it a whole new sensible word but not sensible when read as a sentence.**

 **So i therefore, am moving all my stories that have been left on hiatus or ongoing stories from ' ' to archive of our own. There too i use the same pen name 'KathrineZabini'. Also i have additional works there so please support me there, it means a lot to me.**

 **I like ao3 better as it has a wide range of fandoms too. This website really needs to up their game. But this has been my very first fanfiction account to read and write. My acc will always remain here, and i will continue to enjoy works posted here by other authors.**

 **Much love,**

 **KathrineZabini.**

 **p.s:**

 **I hope i don't have to re-edit this chapter again too. :')**


End file.
